Let It Go
by RedRose.Beauty
Summary: She hated herself. How did she get into this mess? Stupid L'Cie they can all rot in hell. They caused this. She'll kill all of the L'Cie that killed her mother and father. That's her plan, right? What happens if you fall in love with one of those L'Cie?


Yes I know really short. Next will be longer.

Summary: She hated herself. How did she get into this mess? Stupid L'Cie they can all rot in hell. They caused this. She'll kill all of the L'Cie that killed her mother and father. That's her plan, right? What happens if you fall in love with one of the so called evil L'Cie.

HopexOC. This is based, sorta, on the song Let It Go by Escape the Fate. Check it out! Possably my favorite song from them. Its... what do kids call it now again? I think it was... Beast X3

* * *

><p>"Go! Run, I'll take care of her!"<p>

"No! I won't leave you!"

"She will _kill you_. "

A tear fell from her eye. She stood on her toes and kissed his soft lips. He sighed through the kiss and just when he thought he would lose control he pulled her away from him gently. He touched her face and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said back to him.

"You bitch! You're going to pay!" a distant, feminine voice screamed.

She looked at him with worried eyes, "I'll see you soon," he said pulling his sword out of his sword holder, "I promise."

She hesitated but turned around and ran as fast as she could. She heard swords clashing together and the sound of magic exploding around her. Then the sounds stopped. She stopped and looked back, he wouldn't move. She gasped and she saw the woman plunge her sword through his heart and slowly pulled out. He fell to his knees; blood pooling around him.

"No!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>She gasped and bolted strait up from her bed, covered in sweat. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the small dark room. She looked at her clock on her dresser by her new bed: 7:56. She sighed; it's been a week since she left her. A week since Ayden died. A week since Alanna found and recruited her. She had "sisters" and "brothers" as Alanna, her new guardian, liked to put it.<p>

There was Pooky a bubbly twelve year old girl with blonde curly hair. She looked small but was a very powerful girl. She wasn't an L'Cie, but she sure wasn't human. The oldest one was Cespar he was twenty-three and he was very handsome, and he didn't have any strength or magic everyone else had but he's an amazing fighter. Then there was eighteen year old young woman with piercing, unnaturally blue colored eyes, named Tala an L'Cie that could see the feature. And a few others she couldn't remember.

Stupid L'Cie. She hated L'Cie and Fal'Cie. They caused all her pain. She hated herself for being an L'Cie. She was devastated by her terrible fate when it happened. She couldn't bear the thought of it, but Ayden helped her through it. Goodness, she wished he was still here to help her. She felt something worm fall down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with clenched fist trying to get the thought of him out of her head. She thought of his soft lips, his calloused hands, the way his black hair would fall in his eyes, and his beautiful dark green eyes that always showed his pain and suffering. She shook her head and stood up.

"No, no, no, no. You will not think about him. You will not think about him. You will_ not_ think about _him_!" she said to herself aloud.

There was knocking at the door. "Skye, are you okay?" She sighed wiped her eyes again, running her hand through her dyed, natural red colored hair. She hated her hair.

"_You have to dye your hair if you want to go to the outside world." Naomi, Skye's caretaker, exclaimed, "No one can remember who you are or we all die. Do you want that?" Skye shook her head, "Good. That's what I thought. So turn around and take of your shirt so it doesn't get all messed up and let me do your hair."_

_Skye sighed giving in, "Okay." _

Skye walked to the door and opened it. "What is it, Cespar?" she asked.

"Well. I heard you talking to someone and I thought I could come and ch-"

Skye interrupted him, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Plus, who would I be talking to?" She rolled her eyes, about to shut the door but he held it open.

He sighed, "Breakfast is ready, Alanna said come and eat."

She nodded, "Let me get dressed." She slammed the door and went to her dresser. She didn't have many clothes but when had she had a lot of clothes anyway? She picked out black skinny jeans and a white shirt with black horizontal lines going down it. She brushed her wavy hair. "I'm going to have to shape my hair back to strait later." One of her strange L'Cie powers. She can shape and control how her body works. She can make her hair grow faster or curl her hair with the twirl of her finger. She could make herself not sick anymore or make her hair never grow out. That was Ayden's and Skye's "Special" powers. Another thing she hated bout herself.

She walked out the door of her new bedroom and walked down the hallway giving waves to people that waved toward her. Some said things like:

"Hey!"

"Good morning." or

"Tch, newbie."

"Another bitch to handle."

"Don't we have enough?"

_Thanks, I feel so welcomed. _Skye thought.

She made it at the end of the hallway and she went to the kitchen. Cespar, Poppy, Tala, and there was another boy around Skye's age there sitting next to Poppy, laughing with her. A few other people sat down with them at the long table. There were pancakes and eggs and ham sprawled out on separate plates down the table.

"Skye, why don't you take a seat?" Alanna said in her strange accent, pulling out a chair next to her for Skye to sit.

Skye sat down at the table next to Alanna. Alanna sat a plate down in front of Skye on the table. Skye grabbed some of the food and ate slowly.

"You haven't seen Pulse yet. Maybe, Tala can take you shopping or something. "Alanna offered.

"No." Tala said, coldly, "I'll pass."

"Okay then... how 'bout Joe?" Alanna asked looking at the boy that was talking to Pocky.

"Its fine. I'll just go by myself." Skye said.

"Okay, here is some gin. Get you something nice. But eat your food first, you look as skinny as a stick."

"Yes, ma'am." Skye said going back to her food.

* * *

><p>Wow this is not what I was expecting. Cocoon was covered in what looked like crystals, gleaming beautifully from the sun. It was an amazing sight to behold, Skye decided. She looked at the gin she had in her hand and stuffed them in her jean pocket. There was construction going on. <em>Of course, after the fall happened there is going to be a lot of that going on. <em>She sighed. _I wonder if my little sister made it. She probably has a family now far away from me now. If she is even made the fall of their old home…_She sighed again and stared walking. She didn't know where she was walking to. She's barley seen Pulse since the fall. She stopped at a small store that read: Jamie's Supplies and Knacks._ I'll try it out._ Skye thought, she walked inside.

A guy waved at her from behind a cash register, she waved back. She looked around and grabbed some gum at the small candy section. She looked around some more and she saw some hair dye. She grabbed some black hair dye. _Time to dye my hair to its natural color. _

So walked to the guy at the cash register and set the stuff on the table that the guy was in behind.

"Why black?" He asked, smiling politely.

"Umm, natural hair color."

"That would be ten gin" She gave him the money. He handed her the gum and hair dye in a bag, "Why did you dye you hair in the first place?" He asked nicely.

_Is he really trying to start a conversation with me? _"My friend made me." She lied.

"Oh," he said, "You must be new around here." He stretched his arm toward her gesturing for a handshake. She hesitated and shook his hand lightly. "I'm Hope." He smiled.

She hesitated again, _Should I tell him my real name or what? Err. _"My name is Skye."

"Skye." He repeated. "Nice name." he smiled again.

She couldn't help but smile back. He was… cute. She mentally face palmed herself. _Your really thinking like that after what just happened to you?_

"So, where do you come from?" He asked.

_Oh, great. Now I'm stumped, _"Uh, Palumpolum." She said. _Please be a place here on Pulse, _She thought.

"Ah. That's pretty far away."

_Yes! _"Yep," She chuckled lightly," Far way."

"Well you have a good day."

"You too." And she walked out of the store.

"That was strange." Skye thought out loud.

* * *

><p>I couldnt decide to go for for hurtcomfort or angst. So I did angst. There will probably be alot of genres. Next chapter will be about two times longer! Promise.


End file.
